Demon Gods and Demon Weapons
by scribbler-pie
Summary: Maka gets lost in the Book of Eibon and sinister plans start unfolding. As the truth of the past is revealed it will take all her strength to withstand insanity and finally understand Soul. Will they unite before its the end?
1. white room

I like to guess, why can't I guess! Anyways...

I've been wanting to explore this idea i've had. Maybe I just love to write about Maka, I'm not sure which, she's the best! But this story should have the whole pie: agst, horror, tragedy, poetry, humor, and of course gooey awkward feelings. Be good and throw some feed back.

* * *

-the room-

The room was too wide to long and to white to be a normal room. It seemed to stretch for eternity, like a string dangling in an endless pool of thought attached to nothing; maybe it was nothing. As she stretched her lids open and took in the vast emptiness she was not scared nor surprised, just confused. Why was she here? It was cold but there was no wind, her toes tingled like how the feeling returns back into your hand after sleeping on it. But this felt so dreamlike, so unordinary unusual that perhaps she was asleep. This was the black unconscious realm and she was consciously stuck. Just like a sitting duck, the earth now gone and the sky a white dawn kept her amiss the reason such odd things were happening. But there was no one to ask, only her in a lonesome space of herself and non-existence, she did not exist, then that meant existence was elsewhere. Do the sea things below the depth of darkness in a world a universe in its glamour dwell in peacefulness? It seemed so complex an idea yet the conclusion so knowingly simple escaped reach, before confusion and after reason…why things are so jumbled now!

With disorientated movements she propelled her body forward so that her pigtails trailed from dangling beneath her cranium to falling from her shoulders as she was spun, the tattered uniform wrinkled. Blinking from the sudden change in strangeness to more strangeness, Maka's eyes followed with clockwork precision and widened dramatically at the contrast it preceded. A black hellish hole gaping with eagerness belittled her frail body. It seemed sinister in its darkness and perhaps…alive.

She could stare and stare and stare and stare and stare….

Until her insides tweaked in fidgeted agony, was there red in there…

"Are you…lost?" The new sound tasted the air and it was fresh. The speaker invisible from her sight until just above her she caught the end of a pair of feet and then long legs followed by… she frowned.

"I'm not sure anymore." She wasn't sure of anything at this point.

"Well it seems your getting ahead of yourself, trying to cheat the system and in doing so resulted in this vacuum of space," pausing curiously for a reaction.

"And that means…"

"It means I..." starring her hard, "am your only way out." He explained under a hooded cap, his plaid shirt a stark pattern.

"And why are you the only way?" with some outwards dismay blatant,

I can't trust _these_ type of men these days! Such crossed defiance sparked the face lit up and her arms reached out her hands closer to that heart beat…

The man seemed unsurprised, "I am a collector-she touched his breast in concentration and a sensitive smile. Watching carefully he overshadowed her fingers and placed her small touch on her own chest.

Grey clouds inside of his black gaze thundered.

With sinking bewilderment Maka grew rigid and suddenly afraid.

"I can't feel it."

Panic growing faster, -Whe- nervous gasp-

"Where's my heart beat?"

"This is the Timeless zone, its not beating because you are just being, merely existing, but don't worry," eyes laughing tenderly his exotic smell swaying teasingly. Maka was in such disdain.

"You're alright; I'm here to guide you back to reason. You know, where it's not so dreadfully suspenseful and much more brighter."

"So I'm… dead? Am I in the spirit realm?" It was so difficult to think about the matter with that looming tomb just beneath her.

"It is what it is." Yes, that makes perfect since, but sensibility seemed a loose rope to tie at the moment. She was still floating and he was still staring.

"Then what about…" staring deeply into the savage depths of the menacing dark hell, "_that_," He glances sideways and shrugged the squirming shadow off like dust from a page.

"That is what happens when you are lost for to long, Asura defiles the strong spirited and corrupts the pure soul to demonic shells with murderous will. And the further you fall into decay the harder it becomes to resist insanity's waves."

She shook with revelation and growing horror, she must be in that damn book still! They were trying to rescue Kid, they'd just battled that bloodlusting Giriko, and the page had turned without warning…

"Can you resist or can't you, your soul stands under inquisition…dear Maka," the white teeth forming a critical frown as if puzzling some unknown question.

Flashing superstitiously, Maka crinkled her calm brows and swung taller, directly eyeing the familiar figure, "Noah!"

"I knew I recognized you, what the fuck are you doing here!" Angrily pointing a judgmental finger, "Where is my friend!"

"You've accidentally slipped out of a chapter and into the raw magical makeup that is the brain to this book, and a window to death. I can't have you mucking things up in here."

"Why aren't you affected then?" Not deterred by his words or relaxed mannerism.

"It is but a small gentle breeze against my sins." He wasn't looking at her now; rather, he was uninterestingly quoting from his memories.

The space hollowed in dim silence in the wake of that voice. Maka neglected this solemn quiet ruefully. "You idiot! Your just foolish for power, you won't become a Demon God."

He chuckled then. "We have some things in common…dear girl. It seems ridiculous that even Jude couldn't annihilate you. How weak you are."

Maka scrunched her lips with distaste. She could see his soul plastered with ancient pages. It even carried a brittle smell of dust and magic. It seemed very…old. After dealing with that manic chainsaw she knew it was possible to live even after your body was killed. Caution was key here, not without attitude of course.

"Underestimate me, please. It does me such honor."

Thoughtfully he held out his dark hand, "So ungrateful, now come, I've watched you invade my precious book and fight. You are tired and alone. You can't resist."

"I don't want to go! I don't know where they went…" a euphoric gaze glassing her eyes. It was happening to fast, she had to go now; his voice urging and the red eyes still staring. The thought of solitude was swallowing her senses.

"…away from this pit. You will be safe there I will show you."

There was no other choice, Soul was gone and the fear was spreading, how could she trust him? How could she not? What was a meister without its weapon? He'd take her anyway…her vision was blurring.

She was open and utterly defenseless say for hope. At least Soul was safe…

* * *

Maka you just take care, I got this. Review for the lady's performance? And of course the mysterious Villain (you know he has to have one) Like it?


	2. black room

Yes its a tad-bit short...but Michael Scott is an excuse for a distraction...thanks Thawn716! hope this delegates some thoughtful responses.

* * *

-the black room-

The familiar velvet curtains sash in eloquent fashion hugged daylight from the room. That was provided by one singular lamp that emitted a constant yellow glow onto the bruised floor. The record player lay silent casting its open portal onto the grand piano, an inviting gesture. Soul walked towards the beautiful beast and began to pet its glossy ebony.

He frowned displeased, "Where is Maka?"

His pin-striped décor seemed more of a prison suit weighing down its guilt and heaviness. There lay great strength in his fingers if he'd just play one song…but he shook the thought off and searched for the room's permanent occupant quickly. He was up to something.

The little Ogre sat comfortable in the red cushioned chair his eyes a glowing red in the shadow, the devils mischievous bite a toothy grin.

"You don't need her. You can be strong on your own, like that other one." Casually he brushed the front of his black suit and reappeared on the piano's seat, "You command the instrument, maestro."

Soul's frown deepened as he chewed the advisory words, "We're on a mission I need my partner, I'm going." With that he expected the chamber to fade and liberate his mind; however, nothing changed.

The ogre laughed a cringing high-pitched sound that urged Soul to join in, but he only watched confused.

"Why can't I leave? What have you done? I feel…"

"Weak? Indeed."

"NO! That's not it, I don't want to play. I'm strong."

"Lie, you can't lie to me…you couldn't lie to Giriko. You can't fool yourself, I am YOU."

Soul cringed and his spiky white hair matched his sharply clenched jaw, "You are the black blood, you are insanity, you…are a demon."

"But I'm your demon Soul…time to face the music wouldn't you say? You couldn't protect her against him." His shadow seemed to grow longer with increased power from Soul's indetermination.

The memory of his small companion pinned beneath that perverted old man, I mean _ancient man_, doing nothing, and a look of distance and solitude glazing her eyes now empty. It shocked him. Her soft pigtails seemed like dead hay not the usual silky strands of gold, there was no fire, and no will.

Maka just lay there like a doll.

As the blood seeped from his jagged mouth and it pooled beneath his chin in a sticky slick mess, Soul stared uselessly in a broken heap a few feet away. His assault failed his strength failed…

"You failed."

The black voice spreading its evil desire though his conscious tickled his ear.

_I can't fail…_

"You lost and you lost Maka you're so pitiful."

The sound of his heart pounded ferociously. His vision was blurring the feel of bloodlust burning his senses anew.

"Let the music play."

The sound of a giant chainsaw clawing the air hungrily jarred his vision straight, and kept him listening.

Maka's body was stretched in a most scandalous position. Her arms were secured in a heavy grasp while her thighs pressed open with a knee. Still no response, not even a blush; for fucks sake she didn't even nose bleed and she was wearing a skirt! That stupid chair, this stupid chapter, stupid laziness!

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?" He began to push himself on his feet with determination swaying with agony. That bastard was way to close.

"You don't need me…I'll only slow you down."

The look of total defeat on her placid face sparked something deep. It ripped anger in his heart as the shining teeth of Giriko's blades came closer and closer to Maka's white flesh.

"You can't even save me."

"Get over yourself!"

Soul hurled his body between the attack and caught the intended pain. Growling he grabbed Maka and jumped to safety.

"Thank god, what's wrong with you! You could ha-"

"Died?" The demon gleefully smirked at the idea. His red prongs twinkling with delight.

"YOU!" Soul gasped in astonishment.

"What have you done with her you midget!"

The floor checkered black and red once more, the sooty cavern of his trapped thoughts replacing the nightmarish Sloth page. Something was wrong indeed. His eyes stared crazed at the mocking face already consumed in madness. The piano behind the devil lay open revealing its naked interior. Tasting the stale air with charged notes.

_Oh no. No no nonono_

"When two souls wavelengths join sometimes the unique qualities of one overcomes the other. Sometimes the darkness spreads." The cold voice icily chilled him to the core.

Realization slammed into his fidgeted exterior and disheveled clothing. His red tie loosely came undone and fell silently to the blackness. He remembered now giving in to his desire and using the power to defeat Giriko. But Maka…

_They'd won. They were ready for the next chapter, the last one. _

"_Soul I-I let my self get in the way, it won't happen again." Her face fell with regret._

"_Don't worry 'bout it. This book does things, makes you change. But I believe in you…" He smiled evenly with pride._

"…_but those skirts are a little short."_

"_Eh? What do you mean? You pervert! MAKA-CHOP!"_

_But before she could deliver the intended blow the floor had opened up and swallowed her in a black flame. Shocked and taken aback Soul had quickly jumped in after her…_

"I can't waist my time here any longer. I have to find Maka."

Concentrating Soul pushed away the looming insanity trying to break his will. The shining red eyes glowing with hate.

"It's your fault she's gone, you can't hope to succeed without me." Clipping his sentence with disgust and self-loathing.

"I can hope to succeed with Maka, together we are strong. I don't need you or your lies."

He believed those words and he believed in the courage they brought at the thought of his companion, his meister.

* * *

Its terribly difficult to write something dark and ominous when there's an Office Labor Day marathon...reviews appreciated!

Dwight: I shall defeat this evil with my skills acquired though long nights of destroying Andy's soul..

Angela: Dwight! YOU KILLED MY CAT!

Maka: bastard!

Soul: Don't encourage them...


End file.
